Today, people usually provide shower rooms in washing rooms when performing decoration. Existing shower rooms usually use shower doors with glass panels. Most existing shower doors can be divied into two types, namely, sliding doors with tracks and hinge doors with hinges.
A hinge door includes a metal frame within which a glass panel is provided. Usually at least one glass panel is a fixed glass panel fixed within the frame; that is, the fixed glass panel cannot move relative to the frame. In addition, at least one movable glass panel that can rotate relative to the fixed glass panel is provided within the frame, and the movable glass panel and the fixed glass panel are connected by two or more hinges. When opening or closing the shower door, it only needs to push the movable glass panel to rotate around the axes of the hinges.
A sliding door includes a metal frame including one or two tracks provided at an upper end or a lower end of the sliding door. The track(s) is/are substantially parallel with the ground. In addition, side frames are provided at both sides of the frame respectively, are perpendicular with the tracks, and are fixedly connected to the tracks. At least two glass panels are provided within the frame. Multiple glass panels may be movable ones that can slide back and forth in the tracks. In another case, at least one fixed glass panel that cannot slide relative to the tracks may be provided. If a fixed glass panel is provided, the shower door should at least include one movable glass panel that can slide back and forth in the tracks.
It is possible for both a shower door having a hinge door structure and a shower door having a sliding door structure to include a shower door with a bending structure. As show in FIG. 1, such a shower door includes a plurality of tracks, wherein the upper track includes two tracks 10 and 11 forming an included angle therebetween and the lower track includes two tracks 12 and 13 forming an included angle therebetween. The shower door is provided with side frames 14 and 15 extending in a perpendicular direction at both sides of the shower door adjacent to the walls, a glass panel 16 is mounted in the tracks 10 and 12 and the side frame 14, and a glass panel 17 is mounted in the tracks 11 and 13 and the side frame 15. A connecting device 18 is provided at a corner between the tracks 10 and 11, and a connecting device 19 is also provided at a corner between the tracks 12 and 13.
Since the included angle between the tracks 10 and 11 may be an angle such as 90° or 135°, the current connecting devices 18 and 19 are designed into required angles according to the included angles between the tracks, and are provided with screw holes thereon. When mounting the shower door, the tracks and the connecting devices are connected using screws, but such a method is time-and-labor-consuming for installation staff.
Other available connecting devices are designed to have a plurality of components, wherein one component is connected with a track while another component with another track, then a third component is used to connected the above two components, thereby achieving connection between the two tracks. Although such a method spares screws in field installation, the connecting device has a large number of components, and some connecting devices even need to be assembled in advance; therefore, mounting the shower door will take a long time, and the cost for producing and mounting the shower door will increase.